Antlyn Ziimikar
'Apperance' Antlyn Ziimiikar is a 6'2" albino drow. His skins is pale, eyes silver to the look. His hair is wavy but always put in a ponytail, looking similar to dreadlocks than anything. Piece of his hat droops from the corner of his left eye. His facial structure is very angular and sharp. The only unclothed part of his is his face. Around his neck are wielders goggles for the sun. He has leather armor hidden under his coat and dark clothing. On his back is a pack and arrows along with a longbow slung over his chest. He has belts strapped around his torsos that leads down to his waist to which hold two Scimitars. He has boots that reach to his knee. A dark cloak is always around his form, hooded. It's length reaches down to his knee to cover his blades and wrap around his entire body. 'Personality' He is very curious and wants to know how the world works. He ask many questions on things he does not know. But is quick to engage into a fight. Fighting is how he survives and will use it when he feels nessicary. 'Backstory' Antyln Zimiikar, an outcast from the Family of Hunzrin from the underdark. He was born different, albino and uncommon in nature. The birth and dishonor brought to his family forced him to be tossed aside and seen unfit to become a sacrifice of Loth. His mother ordered a drow male to kill and finish the job. Alone with Antlyn at the time, the male drow unknown felt it unworthy to be slain by his hands. Abandoned, alone and left for dead, the newborn drow stayed on the cold stone floors of the underdark. A Gnome by the name of Loppin Zamiikar came across the path of the drow newborn. Hesitantly seeing such creature before him rose suspicion as any commoner of the underdark would. He ran and hid before some time had passed. Feeling sympathy for the lone drow he picked him up and took him home. As Antlyn grew he was taught of weapons, studies and how to hunt from Loppin, his father. A long old friend of Loppin was an older near drow male by the name of Filraen Tuin. Near the end of his existence he taught Antlyn the proper way of drow combat and fighting styles. Antlyn, Loppin, and Filraen himself often hunted in the mountains for game and survival to live. Over the course of 200 years he trained and learned the ways of both gnome and drow life from his teachers and father figures within his life. Living separated from both underdark and civilian life. Except the off chance of going into the City to trade for goods as a Hunter/Gatherer. Seeing the city and the different cultures after so long of solitude, each visit into the city made Antlyn more and more curious. He finally decided one day to set out and venture toward the unknown to broadened his knowledge. The lingering question on the back of his mind of who his real family really is, he did not understand if it was his curiosity or rage of wanting to slay the people who left him for dead for false ideals he did not abide by. He set off to the great City of Penrith.Category:Player Character Category:Burning Phoenix